Sakura's Betrayal
by tigers.on.moon
Summary: Wherein Kakashi is the perverted sensei, Sasuke is the teme, Naruto is the dobe, Team 7 is the dysfunctional family, and sweet sweet Sakura is a lie. Sakura-centric. SasuSaku. Rated T for language.


**Title: Sakura's Betrayal**

**Genre: Drama**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

**_Standard disclaimers applies._**

* * *

Her dainty wrist shackled in rusty cuffs, her short petal hair sticking in her forehead from all the sweat, dirt, and blood as she kneels before them with an alarm beating heart and hard eyes. She looks straight at their soul even though her mind's hazy due to blood loss and the torture- inflicted pain.

She can _feel_ through her skin and bones the disappointed look from her sensei, the disbelieving look from her Hokage, the pained look from _Naruto._

She wanted to shout, to scream, to beg. Yet she knows it is no use for what she have done has no return point. It was too late.

"Haruno Sakura, by the power vested in me by the council of Konoha, you are here charged guilty of treason."

A dead end.

* * *

"Sakura-chan. _Please_."

She does not look up because she didn't have to. She can vividly visualize those azure blue eyes filled with hurt, confusion, and _trust_. She wonders why she even bother to question the boy's feelings for her. He would have stabbed his own heart rather than betray her because he is Naruto. He was born to have a big heart that unfortunately loves the wrong people. She wanted to apologize for giving him this kind of shit again when he wasn't even over with Sasuke's. But she don't because she can't, because she knows that the moment she says the word "sorry", he will forgive her. And she knows she don't deserve that. He doesn't deserve that.

The next day, Kakashi came.

He just stood there. He didn't move a muscle but she can _feel_ him crying. She didn't see a tear roll down that covered face but she hears his heart shatters slowly then burst into tiny little pieces. She quietly realizes that even though her sensei never shown his face to team seven, he shown them much more. He showed them his heart, battered and hardly functioning but still flexing, still pumping, still _trying_.

She can almost see the cloud of self-loathing cover his whole body as he stood there with a straight face and crushed heart. And she wanted to convince him that it wasn't his fault. And that he is not weak for not being able to save a crushed man from his own demons, or save a teammate from a rock, or save a lost boy from a snake. She wanted to tell him that he is actually the opposite. He is strong because he is not afraid to try again. To try to save somebody tomorrow just because someone died today. She wanted to but she didn't because she knows he will _try_ again. And it will kill her to tell him that there isn't something worth saving in her soul.

Tsunade didn't come.

And for that, Sakura was grateful. She was the mother she have lost and the friend she never had. Tsunade mold her, nurtured her to be a completely different person, to be a woman. And she have failed her.

She wasn't a woman that can hold her head high in the middle of cynicism and insecurity, with titanium legs to hold her beating heart and giving hands. She wasn't a kunoichi, and honestly, she wasn't even sure if she ever was.

* * *

That night, another visitor came. Sakura wonders if it will be the last because, to be frank, she have grown weary of the same pleading voices and disappointed eyes. She doesn't look up from the dusty ground until the visitor was a feet away from her tortured body. She expected him, she figured from the ninja sandals in her peripheral vision, to hit her, spite her, to cause her harm instead she heard a soft whisper.

"Sakura."

With wide eyes and a tight heart she looks up to see the abomination that is Uchiha Sasuke.

Her mind was blank. She have no apologies for him...no excuses...nothing. She knows that tears will crawl down her cheeks so she didn't even bother hiding them. Something in Sasuke's eyes shifted and she can almost recognize it as anger, confusion...betrayal. In morbid fascination, Sakura laughed in the idea that if the circumstances were a little different they would be in each other's places right now.

End.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Good? Bad? Eh? Bleh? Next Chapter? Review? Thanks. **


End file.
